Stakeout
by Pr3cIoUs
Summary: Police Sergeant Yami Atemu hated stakeouts. He could handle the cold and the boredom but what he really couldn’t handle was sitting next to the new boy for hours. Especially when he looked like that. YYxY. Puzzleshipping. Mature content.


Disclaimer: The Yu-Gi-Oh! series belongs to Kazuki Takashi, Konami and 4Kids. I take no profit from this story, I just like to mess with the characters for fun.

Rating: M

Summary: Police Sergeant Yami Atemu hated stakeouts. He could handle the cold and the boredom but what he really couldn't handle was sitting next to the new boy for hours. Especially when he looked like that. YYxY. Puzzleshipping. Mature content.

**AN:** Well, nothing much to say… here. There's an essay of an AN at the bottom. Hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Stakeout

Yami sipped from his travel mug, letting the hot tea sooth his cold body. Licking his lips, he wrapped his chilled to the bone fingers around the warm cup, relishing in the sweet relief for a minute.

Yami hated stakeouts; they were, in his opinion, the worst part of his job. The waiting, for hours on end, for something to happen was tedious at best and torture at worst. Yami thought that night was a mixture of the two. The drug lord (or as much of a drug lord as there could be in Bootle) had yet to make an appearance at the warehouse and Yami was getting more and more antsy by the second. Seriously, Yami should be happy, he should. This arrest would be huge. A meth lab this size hiding right under their noses and tonight would be the night to catch the criminal.

He should be getting revved for the bust; they had the evidence from previous stakeouts (thankfully done by others) to arrest the man by now but still no actual proof to definitely place him there. There was only circumstantial evidence or some bollocks like that. They needed him here or it wouldn't go through and god-fucking-dammit Yami was going to catch him today! No way was he spending another night with the new boy.

Yami glanced out of the corner of his eye at his temporary partner, watching as the younger police-officer twitched in his seat in nervous excitement and from the cold. Yuugi was rubbing his hands together and blowing into them, hoping to warm them up. Yami winced sympathetically; the unmarked Vectra* wasn't the best heat retaining car on the market. It probably didn't help that it was the heart of winter, they couldn't turn the car on (lest they attract unwanted attention) and it was Yuugi's first stakeout so he wasn't used to the new working environment. Poor man couldn't even wear his extra police jacket, considering it was neon yellow and the chunky, emblazoned 'police' on it would give away their position. Fast.

Yami looked away to check out the warehouse again and threw an impatient look at his wristwatch.

It wasn't that he didn't like Yuugi. He did. He was an amazing officer and with outstanding credentials but… there was no way that Yami could concentrate with him around. Twice now Yuugi's laughs had made him drop something, a coy look over a cup of that tar they tried to pass off as coffee in the station almost made him swallow his tongue and he had tripped and, sort of, _walked into a wall_ when Yuugi winked at him playfully. Dear Lord Almighty but did that man's voice not send chills down his spine every time he so much as uttered a syllable.

So see? It wasn't that Yami didn't _want_ to be in Yuugi's presence it was more the fact that he couldn't _function_ in Yuugi's presence.

A violent shudder from the man next to him interrupted Yami's thoughts. He frowned over at Yuugi, who was trying to tuck his (non-regulation) scarf tighter around his neck though Yami felt it was all a bit pointless considering he was wearing short sleeves under his police vest anyway.

Yuugi laughed self-consciously and looked at him through his short, blonde fringe.

"It's a bit cold."

Yami smiled wryly at the understatement, knowing the other man was just nervous.

Yami remembered himself and his cup of tea, deciding that since he was more used to the awful conditions he would give the other man what was left of his brew*. Taking one last sip from the warm liquid, Yami passed the metal mug over to Yuugi.

"Here, it'll warm you up," Yami interrupted the other man's attempts to retain his masculine pride, "It's freezing, and you're a first timer. Believe me when I say I know how bad it is, just take the tea."

Yuugi shut his mouth and nodded at him, taking the cup from him and quickly drinking a mouthful of the liquid warmth.

Yami blinked.

And stared.

Well, that was certainly new. And interesting.

Maybe it was his inner fifteen year-old high school girl mentality speaking up but didn't it usually mean that when someone, perhaps someone you were crazily infatuated with, drank from the same cup slash bottle slash generic liquid holding device _without_ wiping the rim, that, perhaps, maybe just a little bit, that person was crazily infatuated with you too?

Yami blinked.

Huh.

He was sure that was a valid theory. What sort of supposedly straight man, in this instance Yuugi, doesn't wipe the rim? Yuugi had seen him drink out of it, for all the other man knew Yami could have slobbered all over that edge. He didn't but that wasn't the point!

The point was that Yuugi, as a _straight_ adult male, should have wiped! It was common drink-sharing etiquette!

Unless… Yuugi wanted him too, that Yuugi wasn't as straight as the _Nuts*_ magazines and the talk made him out to be. And that changed the rules completely. That meant that Yuugi didn't mind sharing his saliva. That maybe, just maybe, he wanted to share Yami's saliva more often.

Yami made a face. Augh. What a way to think about kissing.

Ignoring the brain fart, Yami came to a decision. He ignored the rational side of his brain, pleading with him that it could just be that Yuugi wasn't a germophobe and was simply too cold to remember to wipe!

"Yuugi…"

The other man looked at him, nose red with the cold, and cheeks infusing with the same colour as the tea warmed Yuugi up, the scarf skimming the edges of his jaw and large violet eyes bright with attention. And all of a sudden Yami couldn't help himself. Yuugi was there and he was beautiful and Yami wasn't thinking that it wasn't an appropriate term for a colleague, much less a _male _colleague, because Yuugi was and Yami could barely breathe because the longing was so close to choking him.

And Yuugi smiled, a small, barely there tilt to his lips and suddenly Yami was leaning forward before the thought even crossed his mind. So intent to taste that smile, those lips, that he almost missed the dodgy looking man coming from around the corner in the direction of the warehouse.

Yami blinks and leans back quickly, almost as if the younger man had burnt him with his presence alone.

Yami took a deep breath, gave Yuugi a look out of the corner of his eye and said, "Time to roll."

Yami gave himself a sarcastic mental pat on the back and congratulated himself on the most clichéd one-liner to say on a stakeout. Yuugi was giving a look of disbelief. However, as Yami got out of the car, ready to pursue the criminal who was looking dodgier the closer he got to the warehouse, he wondered if Yuugi was giving him that look because of his awful line or because Yami had tried to kiss him.

God, he hoped it was because of the line and that he could explain away his actions later on.

Yami picked up speed as the man caught an eyeful of two police-officers coming straight in his direction.

"Merseyside police, stay where you are! Oi!" Yami shouted as the man ran in the direction from which he just came.

"Freaking arsehole! Can't they just stay where I tell them to for once?" Yami grumbled to himself and gave a quick glance to see if Yuugi was next to him, strangely glad when the other man was. Yami had been thinking for a spilt, panicked second that perhaps Yuugi would leave him to his own devices what with what Yami had almost done in the car. Yami banished the thought as he almost tripped over a low bush.

"Stay where you are!" The criminal proceeded to ignore what Yuugi had shouted and with a softly grunted 'gah' of frustration Yuugi picked up speed and all but tackled the criminal to the pavement, "Stay down!"

Yuugi placed his knee between the man's shoulder blades, being almost bucked off because of the weight difference, "A little help, Atemu?!"

Yami bent down quickly, shoving the large shoulders down hard onto the pavement, "Stop moving!"

Together, they were able to handcuff the man's hands behind his back, but he still struggled, kicking his legs out and trying to push them off.

Yuugi moved his knee from between the man's shoulder blades and pinned it to the small of the man's back while Yami radioed in for a police van at their location.

The man was getting tired and finally the situation stabled. Every once in a while the man would twitch but a push into the ground in warning would quieten him down.

"Bit anticlimactic, I feel."

Yami raised an eyebrow, "These are the sort of nights police-officers kill for. You'd rather he have a gun?"

He saw Yuugi weigh the answer in his mind, "Well, no. But maybe to have put up more a fight." The man gave an indignant wiggle in response, he was quickly taken care off with a shuffle of the police-officers' limbs.

As the police van drove up the street, Yuugi looked at him, and suddenly serious, said, "We should talk after our shift, Yami."

Yami looked into lavender eyes and nodded, biting his lip. He couldn't _wait _for that conversation, he thought sarcastically.

* * *

Yami opened his locker and all but shoved his head in it. He just couldn't see where his gel had gone. That was it. It wasn't that Yuugi was sitting right on the bench behind him, tying up his trainers and looking positively delicious in that blue v-neck sweater. And he wanted to talk about… the incident.

Yami had decided to call it that, he blamed the cold and sexual frustration, both things had just melted his brain until he thought that trying to kiss a co-worker, in the middle of a shift (in the middle of a fucking stakeout!), was a good idea.

He heard a soft pat behind him followed by another 'good job, newbie!' and the door of the locker room closing; he assumed that had been the last of the night shift to leave. He bit his lip and sent a prayer to any deity willing enough to forgive his usually agnostic ways and save him from this soon to be hell.

"Were you going to… in the car?" He laughed softly, almost incredulously, as if he couldn't believe he even has to ask the question.

And Yami's not looking him, he can't. He really doesn't handle rejection well, it all stemmed back to that time he'd been about three years old and hadn't been allowed to use the yellow ball during break. He had wanted that damn ball and he had wanted Yuugi and God-fucking-dammit! He knew he was comparing a human being to a ball but he felt three again and in that playground. All he wanted to do was crawl into the locker's dark safety and stay there until Yuugi finished with what he was going to say.

Yami still couldn't look at him. He wondered if he could get away with saying he had just been trying to look through Yuugi's window to get a better view of the street. He scoffed internally when he realised that his eyes had targeted on Yuugi like a missile, anyone with half a brain would have known what his intention had been.

The silence stretched. Yami hung his head slightly, Yuugi was probably waiting for a reply but he just couldn't. He probably _should _make an excuse. It would make it easier on both of them.

Just as he was thinking of sticking his head into his locker and repeatedly slamming the door on the back of his head in frustration, he felt tentative hands trace his back. Tentative hands that quickly gain confidence when Yami shivers slightly. The hands skim the small of his back, moving upwards slowly, _oh so slowly_, until they reach his shoulders.

He felt Yuugi press against his back and he shuddered, "Because I definitely wouldn't have minded if you had." Yami moaned into his stale smelling locker when Yuugi kissed the back of his neck. Yuugi's strong chest was plastered against his back, every intake of breathe and slight shifting of Yuugi's hips into the curve of his arse brought Yami closer to the edge of his control. And then Yuugi bit his earlobe.

And he's gone after that.

Yami swiftly turns around slams Yuugi to the lockers, crashing his mouth onto the younger man's. It wasn't the most elegant kiss of Yami's life, it was bruising and their lips were dry and aching from the cold, it was too desperate to be beautiful but it was the best kiss of Yami's life. He nipped at Yuugi's lower lip, and they opened up to Yami, as if they needed that extra tug as help and Yami couldn't help but moan because he'd been thinking about Yuugi's taste for months and he tastes like tea, winter, and something essentially Yuugi that no one would be able to recreate even if they had millennia to try.

Yami snatched Yuugi's hands from where they tried to work up the back of his shirt and pinned them to the lockers on either side of the younger officer's head. Yami worked a knee between Yuugi's thighs and wondered how he had ever missed Yuugi's attraction to him. The man was already hard and straining against the worn-in denim he was wearing. Yami leant back slightly so he could see Yuugi's face. Violet eyes had darkened to an almost indigo, they kept fluttering as Yuugi struggled to keep them open when Yami started shifting his leg against Yuugi's erection and ground their hips together. Swollen lips opened and a pleading moan fell from them, making the already arousal-tinted cheeks darken further with mild embarrassment.

Yami, however, carried out the plea with vigour. Switching both of Yuugi's hands to one of his, he held them above Yuugi's head, making the younger man arch against his chest, the slender hips shifting against his thigh, trying to seek out relief.

Yami leaned in again and spoke against bruised lips, "What do you want, baby?"

Yuugi whined slightly, and opened his eyes, only enough to see a sliver of amethyst, "You're such a fucking tease, Atemu," He hissed against his lips, frustrated beyond belief if his swearing was anything to go by, "Your mouth…"

Yami tugged on Yuugi's lower lip, asking, "And the magic word?"

Yuugi smirked against his jaw, tongue and teeth tracing their way up to his ear, "Sir."

Yami froze for about a second, every muscle locking together as the word reverberated through his mind and straight to his groin. He moaned and almost instantly dropped to his knees in front of this man that was most definitely _not _as innocent as he acted most of the time.

God, Yami had never been so happy to be wrong.

He cupped the clothed erection in hands, feeling it almost pulse with need. He quickly attacked the belt and wondered, really, why they had even bothered to get dressed again. They should have had this conversation in the showers and saved all the hassle of clothes, because this belt was sort of driving him crazy. Finally winning the battle against the leather, Yami gave a soft exclamation of victory and went to work on his other enemies. Button and Zipper. However, they stood no match for his cunning fingers.

Yami stared up at Yuugi and the younger man moaned. Yami wondered what he looked like right this second to make Yuugi moan like that, on his knees ready to worship the younger officer, with what probably was a look of complete adoration on his features.

Yami shuffled the jeans and boxers down quickly, making Yuugi's erection bounce up when it escaped from its confines. Yami almost salivated at the sight and with one last half-lidded smirk combo up at Yuugi (who was busy biting his lip into submission) he brought the swollen cock into his mouth. Moaning at the taste, Yami lapped at the leaking tip with relish, trying to relax his jaw muscle to get as much of Yuugi in as he could.

He looked up through his lashes at Yuugi, who had his head thrown back against the lockers and had his jaw was clenched so tightly Yami was surprised he couldn't hear it cracking. His fist was clenched, as if he was trying to stop himself from grabbing Yami's head and fucking his mouth with abandon. The thought made Yami moan against Yuugi's cock, delighting in the grunt that Yuugi gave. Yami brought up a hand to the base of Yuugi's hardness, stroking what he couldn't get into his mouth while his tongue teased and tortured and swirled and Yami gave Yuugi no choice but to grab his hair.

However, Yuugi only stroked a hand through Yami's dishevelled hair and whispered a desperate 'please' into the air. And hearing Yuugi pleading at him. His Yuugi, who he'd been craving for months. Fantasising about for months, made Yami suck and lick with renewed energy. Yami bobbed his head faster and increased the tempo of his strokes at the base of Yuugi's cock to match the rhythm of his mouth.

"God, Yami…" Yuugi gasped, "So close," Yuugi's hips jerked forward unsteadily, striving for the release that was so near, "Ya… mi."

Yami would have gagged if he hadn't been expecting the jerk, he relaxed his throat muscles and took in as much as he could of Yuugi's cock, and just hummed.

"Ah, Yami, fuck!" Yuugi's hips jerked violently as he came, shooting streams into the back of Yami's throat, Yuugi's fingers tightening almost painfully in his hair.

The sound, the taste, the… everything of Yuugi was enough to, as embarrassing as it was, bring Yami to the edge so quickly that all it took was a shift of his hips, making his cock rub against the rough material of his jeans, to get him off. And God, didn't that just make him feel fourteen and vulnerable again.

Yami swallowed around Yuugi's member, tasting the salty liquid and licking at every spurt that escaped the tip. Yuugi was shivering as Yami continued to clean Yuugi's still sensitive penis. The younger man was stroking Yami's hair away from eyes when Yami's mouth reluctantly let Yuugi's cock go.

Yuugi was looking at him as if he had never seen anything quite as amazing as Yami. But then again, Yuugi was still a guy and he had just received a blowjob, Yami didn't take anything from the expression to alleviate any of his fears.

Yuugi offered him a hand and pulled him up, licking his lips as he looked into Yami's eyes, "Your turn."

He was already bending down, ready to return the favour. When Yami, with a blush that spread along his cheeks and neck, spoke, "It's fine, I…"

Yuugi looked down and if it was possible, his sated-looking eyes brightened with renewed heat, "Without even touching…?" Yami looked away, "God, that is so fucking_ hot_."

His eyes widened in surprise when he was pulled towards Yuugi in desperate kiss, making him quickly forget his insecurity and vulnerability with the power of the embrace. He didn't even get the chance to refuse, considering where his mouth had just been, but with the way that Yuugi was teasing and tangling and sucking on his tongue he didn't think the other man minded the taste very much.

They broke apart when they heard the locker room doors open, thanking the lord that they were hidden by the lockers and also thanking their lucky stars that they had time to even get through that without anyone walking in. Yuugi quickly did his belt and tried to make himself look presentable while Yami did the same as he quickly faced his open locker to hide the tell-tale stain on the front of his jeans just as the first of the day shift officers came around the corner of the lockers.

"Newbie! Heard you got the bad guy on your first stakeout! You should celebrate, Mutou!"

Yami paused searching for his light rain jacket, so he could carry it in front of him and cover the stain, and looked over at Yuugi quickly, just in time to see Yuugi wink at him.

"Don't worry, Otogi. Yami here," Yuugi sidled up to him and patted him on the shoulder, lingering just a little too long to be considered platonic, but nothing that said 'I just came in this guy's mouth', so Yami stopped his internal panic alarm from sounding, "Promised me celebratory pancakes," Yuugi shot him a look and Yami hoped only he saw it, because _God _was that look sinful, "With whipped cream, right Yami?"

Yami smirked and felt his eyes become heavy with arousal, "Yeah."

So they would have to talk a bunch and it may not have been a declaration of love, but they _did_ have two days off because of a _very_ torturous night and a _very_ good job well done.

Yami was sure he could get one out of Yuugi by their tenth orgasm.

As Yami followed Yuugi in the direction of the car-park, ready for the short drive back to his Liverpool apartment (with hopefully Yuugi in tow), his eyes traced the way the thread-bare jeans hugged the contours of his lover's arse, he thought to himself that he had never been so grateful for a fucking cup of tea.

* * *

**AN:**

***** Vauxhall Vectra is one of the standard police cars over here in England. If anyone's interested, it's an unmarked silver Vauxhall Vectra VXR.

***** A 'brew' in English slang for a cup of tea, I thought it was a bit obvious but people could be confused as to why it switched from a tea to what 'brew' is more widely known as, beer.

***** Nuts magazine is an English magazine dedicated to breasts, football (soccer for the Americans out there) and general male interests. Yuugi's an avid subscriber, what can I say?

Wowzers! … Yeah. Been a while since I updated anything so I thought I should do something. Was a bit of a spur of the moment thing actually, I was meant to be working and/or sleeping when I wrote this but the bunny had to be written! It just had to. It came from imagining too much Arthur from Hetalia in a police uniform and also the fact that for about 5 hours two police cars, with police officers in them were sat outside my house. Auster and I were _very_ confused, we think they were having a secret, sexy rendezvous. And isn't _that_ just the sexiest thing ever, and this was born!

Heh, yeah, not much plot but I hope the blowjob makes up for that… and Yuugi as a minx. Coz he is a minx. Wow, giant AN or what? … 'It's raining sideways!' Ahem, yes. Uh, it's good to be back and if there's anything I forgot to mention in the AN about any British terms drop me a review and I'll get back to you!


End file.
